All I Want For Christmas Is You
by LeNosferatu
Summary: SKE48 fic. A WMatsui Christmas special drabble.


"Make my wish come…true….All I want for Christmas….is…you…"

"Rena-chan, you've been singing that all the time. You must be in love with somebody eh?" Jurina giggled while fixing the green and red ornaments in the Christmas tree they had bought. Rena only gave a smile as a reply and continued placing socks upon the fireplace, still hummed the song. Jurina raised a brow. Rena was always this mysterious toward her, tickling her curious side. That's why Jurina never get bored of her. There was always something new to discover. And Jurina loved solving puzzles Rena gave to her.

"I just want you for my own…More than you could ever know…" Rena sang in a lower tone, she felt a little bit embarrassed been caught up singing such romantic song by Jurina. Her smile widened when she saw an unused santa hat in the couch. She took the hat and placed it on top of her head. Rena wanted to show to Jurina how's she being a beardless santa. She turned around only to find her friend was already behind her, watching her amusingly.

"Eh…Jurina-chan, I was just…" Rena surprised. Jurina walked closer and gave Rena a fake beard. Rena's expression turned questioningly, "Eh? Where did you find that?" Jurina grinned, "I bought this, also that hat. I thought it might be so cute on you and now I know I wasn't wrong. Here." Jurina helped Rena placing the fake beard on her. When it's done, Jurina couldn't help but laughing out loud. Rena's cheek flushed, "E-eh? W-What so funny?" Rena immediately ran to a mirror across the room to check what caused Jurina's laughter and found out a face of Santa with the hat and white beard but…black hair and bangs?

Rena couldn't help but let a loud laugh too. The awful look of Rena Santa made them both laugh. The older girl then took off all the attributes and gave it back to Jurina. The confused Jurina asked, "Done already? Don't you want to take a pic with it?" Rena shook her head, "I want you wearing it. You'll look like ossan since you have that mushy eyebrows." She added with a sneer. Jurina pouted at the comment but did what Rena wanted. Jurina then wiggled her brows while mimicking santa's usual type of laugh. She kneeled down in front of Rena and offered a hand to her, "Hohoho…What do you want for Christmas, Princess Rena? Hohoho…" Seeing these actions Rena quickly grabbed her phone and took a pic of it while holding back her laughter.

"It will be a very nice post for my blog..fufufu." Rena teased while looking at the picture she just taken, satisfied. Jurina's eyes bugged out, her hand tried to reach Rena's cellphone, "Aaaaah that's unfair! I want to take a pic of you too! Renaaa!" Rena raised her hand higher so that Jurina can't take it. Rena then stepped backward and in the next milliseconds she just meters away from Jurina, "Catch me if you can." Rena winked. Jurina immediately stood up and chase the giggling girl in the hallway. Seeing Jurina almost reached her, Rena made her way to her room and quickly grabbed the handle to lock the door but something was in the way.

"You can't escape from me Rena-chan…." Jurina's face suddenly appeared and her hand pushed the half closed door, opening it widely. Rena peeked behind Jurina, calculating any possibility of escaping methods. But Jurina seemed can read Rena's mind, "Mhmm, no way out, Rena-chan? Gimme the phone first…" she grinned. Rena stared at the grinning Jurina still in santa beard and hat, unconsciously made her bursts into laughter. Jurina just realized that Rena laugh at her appearance. She pushed herself all the way to her room and closed the door. Rena was still laughing and didn't realize Jurina locked the door. Rena stopped when she saw Jurina walked closer to her, made Rena stepped backward and unintentionally her knees were bumped into the edge of the bed, made her fell down, laying on the bed. Jurina suddenly got on top of her, she moved her face closer.

"Er…Jurina-chan?" Rena asked. Jurina sneered, "Gimme the phone."

Rena's eyes widened as the fake beard touched her chin, tickling the skin, "No way! You bought that so you must be in that too!" Rena referred to the attributes. Jurina's eyes locked Rena, "But I wanted to give you this as Christmas present…" Rena blinked few times, "Eh…"

"So you don't want it…okay then." Jurina pretended to be sad and pulled herself away from Rena. "E-eh! I don't mean that Jurina-chan! I like it anyway." Rena pulled Jurina's arm. "Un…but since it's Christmas, can I get something from you?" Jurina gave a look of pleading.

"You mean presents? You'll get that tomorrow, don't worry Jurina-chan," Rena smiled. Jurina shook her head, "No. That's not what I mean. I want to ask something…" Jurina let out her cat smile that usually made Rena defenseless. "Fine…what is it?"

Jurina with the wide smile again kneeling down her, "Since I am your santa now, tell me what is it that you want so bad for Christmas this year? And…tell me who was the person in the song you had been singing all the time?" Jurina let out all her curious sides win. Rena scratched her unitchy hair, "Er…is this truth or dare game?" Jurina frowned, "No! I'm serious Rena-chan…"

Rena's cheek flushed a bit, she giggled, "First, I don't really want anything this year. Second…um." She paused and saw Jurina stared intensely at her. As their eyes met for quite a long time, both girls felt their heartbeat become faster.

Rena blinked few times and inhaled deeply,

"I…don't want a lot for Christmas…"

Jurina's eyes widened as Rena started singing again. Jurina found how beautiful Rena tonight when she looked at her this close.

"There is just one thing I need…" Rena paused for a while. Jurina's eyes were begging for more.

"I don't care about the presents…Underneath the Christmas tree…"

Jurina held Rena's hands and placed them under her chin. Jurina still couldn't take her eyes off of Rena, while her ears being lulled by soft melodies and sweet tones Rena gave to her.

"Make my wish come true…." Rena's blush even redder.

"All I want for Christmas…." Rena leaned closer to Jurina. Her forehead touched Jurina's.

"Is…" Rena's voice turned to something that can be called as whispering now. Rena's hand started taking off the fake beard that hindering the inviting soft flesh in front of her.

"You…"

Jurina could see the softness in Rena's eyes as she felt something warm and soft in her lips. Both closed eyes, feeling each other's feeling that melted into a kiss. A nice and sweet one. An extraordinary one.

Both parted, the lack of oxygen in their breath made they panted as their forehead touched once again. Rena slowly took off the santa hat on Jurina and smiled,

"You look cute with that santa cosplay, but I like you better like this. I mean, no beard." Rena let out a low chuckle. Jurina pouted, "Not yet, I'm still the santa now." She put back the hat.

"And because I'm the santa. And Santa could do anything. So he gives you what you want…" Jurina deepened her voice, mimicking santa again, "Your wish granted, Matsui Rena!" Jurina jumped into Rena, made them fall to the bed once again. She climbed on top of the older girl and took off the hat. Jurina leaned closer to Rena and once again kissed her on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Rena-chan. I love you."

"Merry Christmas too Jurina-chan. And I love you too."

Jurina giggled, her eyes said something else. Rena saw that and reacted, "Eh? What's so funny Jurina-chan?"

"Since Kuumin and Kanon haven't comeback yet, why don't we spend tonight…alone?" Jurina's bold statement made Rena face steamed. "E-eh…? Jurina-chan?"

"Let's start taking off this sweater…fufufu" Jurina's hands roamed her body.

"_Oh God…it's gonna be a long night."_ Rena smiled.


End file.
